comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Dazzler
Alison Blaire (aka Dazzler) is a world famous pop star and actress. She is also the first openly mutant star. Background * Alison Grew up without her mother. Her mother left her and her father when she was young. This left her father bitter to the idea of Alison to be a performer and he raised her to follow in his footsteps instead. * Now Alison grandmother encouraged her to become a singer and with her grandmothers support she started preforming. It was a school dance she was preforming at that her powers first appeared. * She keeps her singing and powers from her father. She easily get booking at local clubs thanks to her powers making her show different than anything else around. After college she tells her father she not going to law school and she going be a singer. Her father cut her off for his money. * While she hides her powers as tech for her show it did not fool Emma Frost and Professor X. Both the X-Men and the Hellfire Club sent people to one of her shows. The X-Men were there to recruit her and the Hellfire club to kidnap her. With Dazzler help the X-Men won the battle. She turns down there offer and continues her singing. * while she has no want to be a hero she ends up tangled up in the affairs of super power heroes and villains. She ends up kidnapped, possessed, and made to face off against interdental creatures. She also was taken by Galactus and had to have a singing contest against the Enchantress. * The worst part of this is she cannot get gigs down which makes her agent not to happy. Soon she start a tour as the opening act on the west coast but the main act gets her fired as she was stealing the act. * In time she tracks down her mother. It turns out her sing couch was her mother using another name to hide from an ex-husband. In this time she also introduced to a half-sister. Soon her family is reunited and Alison sees both her mother and father in a new light. * Alison starts Dating a man by the name Roman he the one who gets the funding for her movie and convince her to come out being a mutant. Her coming out scaring onlookers and after being attacked by anti-mutant group. After a riot and some blackmailing Alison leaves Hollywood. * Alison feel into a underground mutant fight club. There mutants fought each other for the viewing pleasure of rich humans. She drugged so she will fight and to make her powers act strangely. It's only with Beast help is she able to get away and stop the fights. * Alison starts touring but keeps being attacked with the help of the x-men she stops some anti-mutant thugs. Finally she goes to the Xavier Institute for some training. After some time in the danger room Professor X gave her a suit that aid in her powers. She officially joins the X-men. * The Dazzler had many adventures with the x-men but she wanted to get back to a normal life and after a while left the group to sing and tour once again. * After the two world merging her agent sees a whole new market opening up and starts her on a new world tour. She sings in Gotham, Metropolis, Star City, and many more. Personality Dazzler is an upbeat person. At parties or at clubs she will be the first out on the dance floor. She is always the life of the party and center of attention and she enjoys it. As a pop star she used to be in the center of attention and thrives there. She can have 100's of eyes on her and act as if no one there. Dazzler is a proud mutant coming out of the closet publicly putting her in the position as the best face for mutant kind. This said she takes this responsibility with all the maturity it requires. While she can be immature she keeps her nose clean never drinking or doing drugs because of her being a role model not just underage girl but mutants as well. Dazzler has a kind and gentle personality. She not the type to be a diva to other people, she normally supports those around her and more so those who want to go into the arts or mutants wanting to come out. She the type who will take time out of her day to sit and chat with a student having trouble, be it with school work or with being a mutant. Logs *2013-07-19 - Shock Blocked - It's a concert in the park starring Dazzler, but Livewire is a harsh music critic! *2013-08-28 - Bank Bust - The Wrecking Crew bust into a GOldman Sachs Bank near Avengers Mansion and are ready to bust some heads. *2014-01-16 - SDR: Caught Blue-Handed - Rogue returns home from the city to find the Institute under lockdown and some explaining to do Gallery Dazzler1.jpg Dazzler2.jpg Dazzler3.jpg Dazzler Dazzler Dazzler Category:Marvel Available